The Friend Zone
by Blue2B
Summary: It's my cruddy nervousness that always screws everything up. Cause one day some super hot guy will sweep her off her feet. One with an 8 pack too! And he'll take her away from me and I won't be able to do anything because of course...I'm in the friend-zone.
1. Chapter 1

**_NEW STORY!_**

**_HELL YES!_**

**_Fans: You already have like 6 stories in progress and you hardly update THOSE._**

**_Me: I know, I know...but this just struck me out of NO WHERE...so sorry like totes! I'm serious._**

**_WARNING: Mild Swearing, cause Wally's badass like that._**

**_ALSO! UNDERLINED is Wally's THOUGHTS!_**

* * *

"The pond is so calm and beautiful." Kuki whispers. "It's so magical."

I let my brain process this. What the fuck does she mean? That makes NO since what so ever! Magical? Beautiful? Calm? Since when was the pond hyper?

"Eh...magical?" I ask. She looks over at me.

"You don't understand?" She asks.

Kuki is my friend...

She's very pretty and has long raven hair that goes to her waist. She has the most adorable violet eyes ever...She wears a HUGE over-sized green sweater and these black legging thingies...I'm NOT a girl, so appearantly I don't know the difference between 'stockings' and 'leggings'...IS there a difference? Wait...Why do I care?

"Sorry, I'm not a Sheila." I mutter, laying down with my hand behind my head. She lays down and rolls over to face me.

"I'm so excited for 11th grade." She whispers. I sigh.

I'm not the smartest guy out there...I REALLY hate school. See I'm like the bad boy. I'm not POPULAR...but I'm a total badass and I know it. I'm not a bully either. So I don't see why people picture me as a POPULAR KID or a BULLY! I'm just tough...

"I'm excited that I'm out of Mr. Kino's class." I mutter. "I hate that bastard." I grumble.

"WALLY!" Kuki whines. "Stop using bad language."

FUCK! SHIT! HELL! 

See Kuki has this problem with me swearing...she doesn't like bad language...she's VERY religious...plus she says it's a 'sin'. Well, I can REPENT right? Anyway...she hates when I swear. That's a wierd word...swear. A lot of people say cuss...or curse. Swear is the perfect word...I think...then again-.

"Wally, are you listening to me?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at her.

"Huh?" I ask. She giggles like the adorable 16 year old she is.

"I said, I hope we're in the same class." She smiles her adorable smile.

Okay, I KNOW what you're thinking. I have a crush on her...right? WRONG...me and Kuki are just friends...we're not really best friends either. She's like popular and crap...so it funny how we're best friends...right? I don't even LIKE her...well I LIKE her, but not LIKE LIKE her...well I KIND OF LIKE LIKE her, but it's just a crush...a very SMALL crush...it can't possibly be a BIG crush, because we're best friends and it would be akward...so that's why I my crush is very TINY.

"I wonder what I should wear for the first day of school." She says. I shrug.

"I know what I'M wearing." I say. "Some jeans and my hoodie." I state.

"No shirt?" She raises an eyebrow.

"THe shirt is UNDER the hoodie." I say. She giggles again and I SWEAR I hear jingle bells along with her laughter...or maybe that WAS her laughter.

Kuki's very childish, but it's cute...one of the many things I love about Kuki is her cuteness. She reminds me of a little kitten sometimes. She's all cute and cuddles and then the moment you upset her razor teeth and vicious claws.

"I could picture you shirtless." She giggles.

"What's so funny about that?" I use my elbows to support me.

"You have NO muscles at ALL." She giggles. I scowl playfully.

"Says you." I stand up and pull my hoodie off, then my t-shirt and drop them both to the ground. Kuki just lays there smiling up at me.

"Cute Wally, real cute." She laughs. I look down at my 4 pack and frown...what was she expecting an 8 pack?

"Whatever." I lay back down next to her. "I bet YOU have nothing." I mutter.

"Of course I have something." She stands up. and lifts her shirt up a little. Only her stomach is exposed, which is very pale and flat.

She's so SKINNY, how does she DO that? Is it possible? Is she even HUMAN? Like...HOLY CRAP! THERE'S HER RIBCAGE! She's a fucking zombie! AAHHHHHHHH!-!

"Wally?" My mouth, which was hanging open in horror, quickly shuts. "Are you okay?" She asks. "You keep spacing out." She states.

"Me?" I point at myself. "I'm fine you cruddy Sheila." I say. "You don't have to worry about me." I fold my arms.

"I love you Wally." She smiles. My heart stops...she smiled when she said it!

Does that mean that she actually LOVES me back! We can be together! Kuki LOVES ME! KUKI LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME! I can have her now! We'll be together forever and I won't have to act like she annoys me anymore because I love her back-!

"You're my closest friend ever!" She cuddles closer to me. I freeze as she lays her head on my chest. So...she meant it...friend-wise. I frown softly.

Oh...so that's what she meant. Well...I never liked her anyway.

"Kuki...?" I asked, the water under the dock moves and makes a 'SWISH' sound.

"Hm, Wally?" She asks.

"Can I ask you something?" I say. My throat tightens and Kuki tenses underneath me.

"Anything Wally." She said, I can hear it in her voice that she's nervous.

"Do you think that me and you will-..." I pause, letting my thoughts come through. I sigh inwardly. "-be in the same class?" I bring up the topic from earlier and Kuki relaxes and I can hear her giggle.

"I really do hope so Wally." She starts chatting, but I stopped listening a long time ago.

It's my cruddy nervousness that always screws everything up. Cause one day some super hot guy will sweep her off her feet. One with an 8 pack too! And he'll take her away from me and won't be able to do anything because of course...I'm in the friend-zone.

* * *

Should I continue this story?

My precious readers will decide.

Please review! Sorry, it's so very short. I don't want to waste time writing something good if no one's going to read it.

-Jade (Blue2b)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you SO much for the reviews!

Thanks you SO much for favoriting!

Thanks you SO much for following!

Thank you So much for-.

Wally- There's nothing else, so shut the crud up!

* * *

Kuki skipped down the hallway and I walked beside her.

"Kooks, could ya maybe slow down a bit?" I asked.

"I can't help it Wally, I'm excited!" She squeaked. I raised an eyebrow.

Now who in their right mind who be excited about prison?

"School is a place full of wonderful teachers!" Kuki chatted excitedly.

There's the prison guards...

"New home rooms!" Kuki listed.

Then there's the smaller cells...

"Don't forget the homework!" Kuki chirped.

Don't forget making license plates!

"There's nothing FUN about school." I say distastefully. "It's an awful place that pollutes our minds with something they made up called 'knowledge'." I spit. Kuki gives me a look.

"Seriously Wally?" She asks. I look at her.

"You have a better definition?" I ask. She just jingles her bells. That's what I call it when she laughs, it reminds me of jingle bells SO much.

Jingle bells, batman smell, robin laid an egg...wait..what comes next?

"Here's the list!" Kuki raced forward to the bulletin board and search quickly while I slowly walked towards it, dreading to find which home room I was in.

"OOH WALLY!" Kuki squeaks. "We're in the same home room!" She does this cute little happy dance.

"Yay." I say not so enthusiastically. She frowns and looks hurt.

"I thought you'd be happy to be in the same home room as me." She looks down and bites her lip. I instantly notice my mistake.

"I meant...YES! HOMERUN! TOUCHDOWN! HOLE-In-ONE!" I shout and earn stares, but I don't care as long as Kuki is happy. I glance over and she's jingling her bells again.

SPORTS MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER! I love sports...it's the 2nd thing that I LOVE LIKE CRAZY, bet you can't guess the first...

"Lets go!" Kuki tugs on my arm and pulls me towards our new home room. I just smile.

I love Kuki like crazy...OH SHIT! I just told you didn't I? I'm so cruddy stupid! 

We enter the class and Kuki looks around. She spots some of her friends and she leaves my side. I immediately feel empty and alone. The room becomes cold, even though Kuki's a few feet away from me. I swallow the spit that's in my mouth cause it's bugging me.

When did it get so chilly in here?

"K-Ku-." I trail off, seeing how excited she is to be with her friends...her BEST friends. I walk slowly over to a desk and sit down, staring at her leads to staring into space.

Stupid cruddy Sheila, what is she doing? Leaving me alone like I'm nothing! But it's okay cause it's all MY fault anyway. It's MY fault that I'm in the friend zone. The stupid...cruddy...one-man...Friend Zone. I wonder WHY I'm in the friend zone sometimes...I wonder when I even NAMED it the friend zone...maybe when I accepted the fact that I'll always be in it...it's such a stupid name...friend zone...I should call it something else...like Wally's zone...cause I'm the ONLY person stuck in the friend zone!

"I'm surprised to see you alone." A kid named Hoagie sits down next to me.

Who names their kid Hoagie? Hm? You don't see parents rushing to the chance of naming their child HAMBURGER do ya? Didn't think so. I mean his parents must have been dying of hunger when he was born. 

"What do we name him sweet heart?"

"HOAGIE!"

"I was thinking Hot Dog..."

"HOAGIE!"

I smirk and don't realize that Hoagie's staring at me weirdly. I snap out of my thoughts and look at him.

"What was that?" I ask. He chuckles.

"I said I was surprised to see you alone." Hoagie repeats. He chuckles and I arch an eyebrow. "Ya know...cause you're always glued to Kuki Sanban, are you guys dating or something?" He asks.

"No!" I say a little too quickly.

"I get, I get it...gosh. You're in denial." Hoagie chuckles.

"WHAT?" I snap loudly, Kuki and her friends look over. I blush and hide my face in my hood. Kuki throws another look in my direction and I can tell that she and her friends are now talking about me. Since they are by the door I deside to go to the bathroom. "I have to use the restroom." I said to Hoagie. As soon as I'm outside I stop. I lean towards the door and listen.

"So you're not dating him, right?" Her cousin Yuki asks.

"Well...we're friends." Kuki states the obvious.

"So you're NOT dating?" Rachel Mackenzie asks. I smirk.

Rachel Mackenzie is blonde, hot, and tough...perfect for me...

"N-Not really." Kuki mumbles.

"So he's single?" Asks Fanny Fulbright. My eyes widen in fear.

Of all girls in the world...GOD PLEASE DON'T LET FANNY FULBRIGHT GET HER HANDS ON ME! That cruddy Sheila is nuts about me! NUTS!

"I don't think he'll be interested." Kuki says.

"But tell him that we're all single, yeah?" Yuki asks. Kuki nods.

"Sure." Kuki says.

"Oh, girls we have to go." Rachel taps on her watch. The three girls walk out the room and I'm leaning against the wall.

"Bye Wally." Rachel flashes me a smile.

"Bye Wally." Yuki winks at me.

"Bye Wally!" Fanny exclaims loudly and I think my ear pops.

I'm gonna have to see a doctor about that.

I enter the room and Kuki's sitting by herself in the corner. She seems deep in thought, but I interrupt her anyway.

"Hey." I walk up to her. She snaps out of her trance and smiles at me.

"Hey." She hesitates for a moment.

"What's up with your friends?" I ask. Kuki seems to panic. "They all said 'bye' to me..." I explain. "On even WINKED at me." I said. Kuki pauses and seems to think.

"They just have a crush on you." She finally tells me. I nod slowly.

"Can you get their numbers for me?" I joke. She looks up at me in disgust.

"You're not seriously going to date them ARE you?" She asks. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well...why not?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Wally, their my best friends and your my friend." Kuki states.

"So?" I ask.

"WALLY!" Kuki stomps her foot. 'You don't actually like them...DO you?" She asks. I'm silent. She sighs. "DO you?" She repeats.

"Y-Yeah." I say. "I do." I know it's a lie...but I want to see her response.

"Oh." She walks past me.

What kind of response was THAT?

* * *

I always thought High School would be like the it appeared in MOVIES...especially the cafeteria...I don't see big groups of nerds, jocks, goths, and cheerleaders. The cheerleaders are actually spread across the place. The jocks...hhaahahha...there aren't any jocks...Nerds? What the hell is a nerd? Isn't a nerd and geek the SAME thing? I mean-.

Off topic. As I was saying. High School is NOTHING like it is in the movies. I was really excited about 9th grade cause I wanted to finally see a kid get shoved into their locker...but theat is CLEARLY impossible because our lockers are like 1 centimeter wide. I mean by fucking BOOKBAG can't even fit in there! So, I should probably report to Hollywood and tell them that they are FAR from the idea of a REAL high school.

"Where are you going to sit?"

"Why does that matter to you, Hoagie?" I ask.

"I was going to offer that you can sit with me." He smiles and looks up at me.

Now when you're known for being a total badass delinquent like I am...you don't hang out with kids like Gilligan, get it? Maybe it's because he's a NERD and I'm a...-...-...something. So I have to be KIND OF harsh towards him, but see here...Gilligan doesn't always understand...he's a BIT oblivious sometimes...which can be GOOD...and can be BAD.

"Sorry, I don't sit with nerds." I say in one of my harshest tones. He simply smiles at me.

"Okay, but if you ever want to join me and my pals-."

"No thanks, nerd boy." I shove past him and walk to an empty table. I sit down and try to think...about anything.

What do you think about roses? Hm? Roses are kind of cool? They're red...but I prefer violets over roses. Violets are MUCH better. They sort of remind me of Kuki's eyes. I love her eyes. Her eyes are the best part fo her...no actually the best part of Kuki is her smiles. Her smiles are PeRfEcT...NO, I change my mind...last time I promise...I love her personality...it's the best. I love how she can be so stern, yet then suddenly be the most happiest, innocent person EVER! 

I frown slightly...

How the hell did I go from Roses to loving things about Kuki?

I then notice that I had stared at her the WHOLE time. I shake my head and look away, hopefully no one caught me staring. That would be SUPER embarrassing.

How did I even start looking at her? I just sat down, stared into space, and thought of cruddy roses...I hate roses. I blame the roses, THAT'S why I looked at Kuki, those cruddy roses. I hate those stupid things so much...THAT'S why I like violets, violets are just like Ku-.

Damn it.

* * *

"Hey Wally!" Kuki appears next to me as I walk to World History.

"Hey." I say.

"What's wrong with you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I say. It goes silent, besides the chatting of teens all around us.

"So...what are you doing after school?" She asks.

"Don't know." I respond. It grows quiet between the two of us. I see my room coming up. "I gotta go." I mumble and enter the room. I throw an apologetic look over my shoulder as I see Kuki stop walking with a sad expression on her face.

Her cruddy adorableness...I blame it. If she wasn't so adorable and...lively...and cute then-...cute? Forget I said that, so as I was saying. If she wasn't so...then I...wouldn't like her. I wouldn't like-like her...as in crush and cutesy fluff. So maybe, if her cruddy parents didn't get together and screw like bunnies then they would've never had a cute daughter that made me ruin my tough-guy image...I blame ADORABLENESS!

"Can anyone tell me exactly WHAT caused the French and Indian war?" The teacher calls out. I cringe as he slightly reminds me of Mr. Kino, but U.S. History teacher last year...man am I glad to be out of U.S. History.

"I believe that George Washington had an alliance with native Indians, and their leader killed a French guy and George was blamed so the French went after the English?" A boy appeared in the doorway.

"Exactly." The teacher walked over to him and shook his hand. "You must be Colton (New OC)." The teacher smiled warmly and I rolled my eyes.

I never said there WEREN'T nerds, I just asked what the hell one was...

"That's me." The boy smiled. He placed his books down at a random desk and walked towards the front of the room. "Hello class, I'm Colton Green. I know I have a wierd last name. Look, I am nice and all...but," Cody saw the teacher was outside talking to another staff member. "Stay the hell out of my way." His tone went from a happy student to a threatening tone in a matter of seconds. I lean back in my seat and admire this new student. "I'm not here for friends, I'm here to get a fucking education so I can move somewhere away from all the idiots." He said.

"No matter where you move, you know someone lives close...right?" I call out. His glare rests on me.

"Then I'll move to fucking Antarctica." He calls with a smirk.

"Good luck surviving that frostbite." I snicker. His mood darkens and he trudges to his seat as the teacher reenters the room. I smirk in victory and keep my place as the school's dominate badass.

* * *

Why does she do this to me?

"PLEASE Wally?" Kuki tugs on my arm. I look down at her, spinning my keys on one of my fingers.

"Sorry Kooks." I say.

"But, Waaaallllyyyyy!" She pouts loudly and her friends look up from a distance. "You proooommmiiiissseedd" She gives me puppy dog pout and I frown.

"F-...Fine." I mutter.

"YAY!" She jumps in the air and does a little happy dance. "Love you!" She shouts and runs over to her friends.

"Love you too." I mumbled, even though she's too far away from me to hear.

* * *

**_What is Wally doing for Kuki? What did Wally mean by 'Love You too'...and who the hell is Colton Green? Should I make him a BIG part in this story or...keep him low for one of my others?_**

**_Please review...I'm looking for around _**

**_20 reviews for update_**

**_24 reviews for update on Wednesday_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b)_**


	3. Chapter 3

I have NO idea why I'm sitting in a cruddy parking lot...

Girls and their cruddy shopping. All they do is shop at Victoria's Secret and buy bras and underwear. They also go to like stupid girl stores and buy lip gloss and make up. Why do they need that stuff? It doesn't make them any prettier, you would think they were trying to impersonate clowns or something. And here I am sitting in the car while Kuki and her cruddy Sheila's are off in girl's paradise. I think of ALL people I deserve to go shopping. At least guys buy reasonable stuff like smoothies. 

I step out of the car and lock it behind me. Walking to the mall I think of what I'll do when I get inside...I never planned to go shopping.

Maybe I'll stop by the food court and eat some nachos...nachos are good. Maybe I'll even meet some hotties-.

"Oops sorry," I back up as I realized I walked straight into a girl who was on the phone.

"What? Huh? Oh is nothing." I say, continuing to walk. I look back at her. She had shoulder length blonde hair and big blue eyes. She continues talking on the phone as if nothing had ever happened.

The nerve of some people...I should teach her a lesson.

"Excuse me," I walk up to her. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" I ask in fake curiosity. She hangs up and looks at me.

"I-I don't think I've met you before, but I definitely know who you are..." She says. Her eyes grow wide once she looks me over. "Aren't you Wallabee Beatles of the 11th grade?" She asks curiously. I smirk my trademark smirk.

"Name's Wally." I correct her.

Who in their right mind names their kid Wallabee? My mother is a little TOO Australian if ya know what I mean? If you catch my drift? If you ride my tide? If you-I'll stop now.

"I-Is it true that you're like the hottest Junior ever?" She squeals. I instantly know she wants me.

"That's up to you." I lean closer, trapping her between a column and myself. She grows red in the face and I see a nervous smile appear. It's silent now. "So what do you think?" I ask, keeping my voice low and husky.

"I-I think you ARE." She says softly. I smirk. Suddenly a car pulls up and it's full of 10th graders...so she's obviously a 10th grader...tsk,tsk,tsk...Sophmores get on my nerves...even if I WAS one 3 months ago. I lean closer to her and I see all of her friends squeal with joy.

"Do you have a sharpie or something?" I ask. SHe nods and digs around. She pulls out a pen.

I did say 'or something.'

I take it and grab her arm. I pull the cap off with my teeth, causing her to blush. I keep my smirk planted on my face. I write my number on her arm. She blushed furiously once she sees what I'm writing. Her friends seem to catch the drift...the wave..the tide...what ever the hell it's called. Suddenly the door to the mall opens and Kuki, Rachel, Fanny, and Yuki walk out. Kuki's shopping bags crash t the ground as she sees me and this girl so close, pressed up against the column. I look over at Kuki and so does the girl beneath me. I frown softly, the girl notices my uncomfortableness.

How is that I forgot Kuki was here?

"I-I have to go." The girl mumbles.

"I'll call you!" She calls as she climbs in the front seat of the car. I nod once and then the car pulls off. I turn around. Kuki looks pissed.

* * *

"How the hell is it MY fault?" I snap angrily. Kuki folds her arms across her chest childishly. We had already dropped off Rachel, Fanny, and Yuki. As soon as the 3 girls were out of the car Kuki lashed out.

"Well, you KNOW how I feel-..." Kuki trailed off. "You know how MY FRIENDS feel about you." Kuki says softly.

"Well if they had the guts, then they'd step up and tell me to my face. They don't have to cower behind you to ask me out!" I snap angrily.

"They're NERVOUS!" Kuki exclaims. "They're nervous that it will get awkward between them if you reject them." Kuki explains. "They don't want to ruin their friendship with you, they're scared it'll ruin everything they have built so far." Kuki said softly.

"THEY are the ones who are nervous?" I raise my eyebrows.

1. Things are already AWKWARD between me and Kuki's friends. 2. Reject them? I'm not even going to talk about that. 3. WHAT Friendship? I'M not friends with KUKI'S friends... 4. Everything they have built so far? What relationship have they built? I hardly TALK to those cruddy sheilas!

"No DUH!" Kuki fumes. "Who ELSE who I be talking about? ME?" Kuki's face was red as I pull up in front of her house. I give her a look that shuts her up.

"Wally me and you are JUST FRIENDS.' She climbs out of the car and slams the door angrily. To me it sounded like she herself was unconvinced and that she had only said that to convince herself. I sigh...

"You and I..." I correct her grammar. She doesn't hear me clearly, soon enough pull off down the street towards my house.

1. Things are actually GETTING awkward between me and Kuki... 2. I would NEVER reject Kuki! 3. Me and Kuki have a very strong friendship, that I'M nervous to ruin. and Kuki have built a very strong relationship...and yet its slowly crumbling.

* * *

_**Very short chapter?**_

_**I know...this story has very short chapter...I didn't meet my review goal...so I wasn't very enthusiastic to update a long chapter...but I'll still update...**_

_**Update Goal: 20 reviews**_

_**-Jade (A very depressed girl)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Girls REALLY love Drama, don't they? That's why at the movies they always choose Chick-Flicks! I say this because there has been a TON of drama between me and Kooks, that's Kuki. See it started this morning...

I woke up and got a shower as usual. See I was in the middle of washing my hair and I heard a knock on my door.

"Wally!" I hear Joey shout loudly. "BREAKFAST!" He yells. I put the conditioner in and let that set in before returning his call.

"OKAY!" I shout over the water. I rinse my hair out and rinse the soap off of my body. I step out slowly and wrap a towel around my waist...I enter my bedroom. I then hear a muffled beeping. I jump over the bed and reached in my pants pockets for my cell phone. I yank it out happily.

It HAS to be Kuki, or I dove over my bed for nothing.

"Who the hell is this?" I ask. I clicked the answer button and listen. "Hello?" I ask.

"W-Wallabee Beatles?" I hear a nervous voice ask.

"Oh its you." I recognize the girl from the mall. "What's up?" I jump on my bed and pull a shirt over my head.

"J-Just wanted to talk." She said, sounding unsure.

"Hm." I say. "What are you wearing? I ask in a perverted tone.

Girls are SO easy to gross out, I swear. I could say the word 'hard' very slow and they'll squeal and say 'oh that's so sick!' It's not sick...taco shells are hard and girls still bite THOSE!

"U-Um...a cami?" She squeaks nervously.

"I never caught your name." I remind her.

"O-Oh, My name's Lindsay." She says. I smirk.

A perfect name for a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Interesting, so Lindsay?" I ask.

"Hm?" She sounds more calm.

"Want a ride to school?"

* * *

I don't know why she's pissed. I did NOTHING. If she's still upset about that mall incident, then she must be PMS-ing or something. She acts as if I'm not allowed to flirt. Like I have to watch her enjoy HER life, but I can't have a crush on someone...I mean ALL I did was pull up to school. She was standing there talking to her friends. She turned saw me, and actually smiled. I thought she was over it, but she must've been smiling at someone else because as soon as she saw Lindsay, her smile disappeared and a serious/scared look came on her face. So once again...I don't know why she's pissed.

"Are you even LISTENING to me?" Kuki snaps.

"Wh-What?" I ask.

"See Wally!" She points out something I wasn't listening to. "You don't even pay attention to me anymore!" She cries out as we stop by my lunch table.

"Sure I do." I state.

And pay attention to her I do, she's my main priority. She's on the TOP if my list. I may just be her friend, but she means EVERYTHING to me. So OF COURSE I pay attention to her. I want her to know that I love her...as a friend of course...

"WALLY!" She snaps her fingers and I come out of my thought again. "See? You don't even TRY." She cries out. "Do you LIKE seeing me hurt?" She asks, pulling the guilt card. I frown.

"I'm ALLOWED to see other girls Kuki." I point out.

"I never said you weren't." She mutters. I feel anger build up, I try to not unleash it all on her.

"Kuki, you don't have to be jealous." I say, slowly cooling off.

"I'm not jealous Wally, we're ONLY friends, JUST friends."

"Yeah, cause I'm in the fucking 'friend zone'!" I shout. I slam my tray down on the table and march out of the cafeteria. Kuki is speechless. I stomp down the hall way and stop at my locker.

Okay, NOW she has a reason to be pissed, but earlier...no reason. I can' believe I just snapped on Kuki! God...why did I do it? Fuck me! I swear, FUCK ME! I'm so fucking stupid! Now I've ruined EVERYTHING! She'll hate me FOREVER! I'm SO stupid. Cruddy Sheila is going to HATE me!

I tear my books from the safety of my locker and walk slowly to class as the bell rings and students pour into the hall around me.

* * *

She doesn't talk me to for the WHOLE week...I don't deserve THAT, do I? I NEED to hear her voice. She won't even talk to her friends I'm down the hallway. I NEED to hear her voice. Her angelic, beautiful voice...I accept the fact that I screwed up, now god please sprinkle your magical dust so everything can be fixed...nothing? Okay. So I guess I have to think up a cruddy apology? What about 'I'm sorry I yell at you, I love you.' NO WAY! I'm CLEARLY not thinking...Hmmmm. I KNOW! 'I'm sorry, will you marry me?' No...hm? Maybe 'I'm sorry will do' That's reasonable.

"Kuki I'm-."

"Wally save it, clearly you were upset about something else and your anger just happened to come out at that moment." Kuki says quickly and calmly. "You were just stressed out." She adds, not missing a beat. I nod slowly.

"So we're still friends?" I ask. She nods slowly. I smile and turn to leave.

"Wally?" She surprises me.

"Hm?" I look over my shoulder.

"A-Are you angry that we are just friends?" She asks. Before I can reply, she realizes how awkward she just made things. "I-I mean...you called it the-..."

"The Friend Zone." I state. She looks up at me and nods. "It's nothing." I say nonchalantly.

"Wally!" She shouts out unexpectedly. I play it off cool.

"It's nothing..." I repeat.

* * *

Nothing?! NO WHERE CLOSE! The cuddy 'Friend Zone' means EVERYTHING! That cruddy thing is what's keeping me and Kuki apart, keeping me and Kuki from dating. I blame that stupid Friend Zone...I hate that thing...who even invented the stupid name?! Oh wait..that was me...

Cruddy Friend Zone...

* * *

**_Guys, I'm VERY sorry for the long wait betwen updates...but I also thank you for your support. I want to thank you guys SO much. I just have a lot of stories on my hands. I also have gymnastics, basketball cheerleading, and of course SCHOOL...(but currently I'm on break) (But, I'm also grounded) (And I'm sneaking on the computer)_**

**_-Jade!_**

**_Update: 25 reviews_**


	5. Chapter 5

He won't stop BOTHERING me, I swear...damn his parents for letting this ANNOYING fat boy come to school. Don't get me wrong, Gilligan isn't a bad kid, it's just he can get really annoying. Especially with his stupid puns...he's the ONLY one that laughs...and that's the only funny thing about him, he has no sense of humor but he thinks he does, lol. What IS IT with girls and their text chat anyway? LOL, TTYL, ROFL...they have like this obsession with the letter 'L'...it's scary!

"Lol, Rach! I'm ROFL, oh crap. BRB." Kuki clicks over to the other line. "Yuki?" She asks. "I'm talking to Rach right now." Kuki explains. "KK, ttyl."

See?!

"Wally?" Kuki asks. I look up from my cell phone which had blurred in my vision when I started day dreaming. Hoagie's stupid text stares back up at me.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Can you drive me and Rach to the mall?" She asks expectantly. I sigh...

Did she forget about the last trip we had at the mall?

"Um...sure." I say.

"Thanks." She returns to her call.

* * *

I slurp on my slushie. Rachel and Kuki are shopping somewhere in this building...the 'Mall' as they call it.

Now WHY the hell is it called a 'Mall'...what does 'Mall' even mean? Does it stand for something? Is there like a secret code? Oh crud, I BET it's part of a girl's text code. They'd be all like 'I'm totes at the mall' I wonder what Mall means then? If girls created it...if they created the origin of the word in their text code...lets see here. MALLstore...no! MALLplace...no! WHAT could go after the word mall? Okay let's try something else. M could stand for Milk. A could stand for Ants. L could stand for Like. And the last L could stand for Land. So all together it is: Milk Ants Like Land...So girls are milking ANTS instead of COWS!? And they're doing it to help the LAND?! So that's what they do when they disappear into this building. They milk the ants, get free stuff and act like they bought it! So there is no shopping, only milking! Oh crud, girls really ARE Cruddy!

"How ironic," I look up and smile when I see Lindsay. She's wearing a uniform and cleaning tables. So she works...here? "I'm seeing you everywhere now, huh?" She asks. I nod and slurp once more before throwing my slushie in a nearby garbage can. The smile stays planted on my face.

"Are you stalking me?" I joke.

"How did you know?" We both burst out laughing. She finishes cleaning off tables. I wave goodbye to her as I walk off. The Milk Ants Like Land is now closing...I walk out into the parking lot and hop in my car. I turn it on and listen to the radio while waiting for Kuki and Rachel...a few minutes pass. Then 15 minutes pass and the girls STILL don't come out. I start to get worried...I spot a figure leaving the building and realize its the manager! He's twirling the keys on his finger, meaning he just locked down the building. My eyes scan the empty parking lot as I realize that Kuki and Rachel aren't here.

I wait another half hour. That's when I put the car into gear and leave the M.A.L.L.

Where the hell is Kuki?

* * *

That's nice...she LEFT me there. She claims that she couldn't find me...so guess who she called...? 

...

...

...

I really HATE Chad...that blonde bastard (making us blondes look bad), is a womanizer. And Kuki walked STRAIGHT into his trap...I should've kept my eyes on her the whole time. He could be raping her and Rachel now. And it will be ALL MY FAULT! GOD NO! Wait minute! Kuki's the one who left ME! Shouldn't she get a taste of what she paid for? Yeah, she SHOULD. She wanted to go with Chad...so she can BE with Chad. I hope she's happy wherever she is...

I arrive home and pull into my drive way. I step out of my car and enter my house, grumbling to myself. I walk up to my room and flop onto the bed...trying to fall asleep instantly, which isn't working. Suddenly my phone buzzes, I look over to see a text from Kuki...I ignore it.

I thought she was too busy with CHAD, to text poor little ME...

I'm slipping into unconsciousness, when my phone buzzes again and I see a text from Chad. I flip my phone open and glare at the screen.

Chad: Still at the Mall, Beatles?

"Screw you..." I roll over and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

**_Sorry this chappie was so short...almost ALL the chappies are short...I think I'm a bad author...I was VERY enthusiastic about this story at first...now I'm running out of ideas..._**

**_I've decided to DISCONTINUE this story...but only for about a month or so...I need time to plan and think of a better plot than the current one. I PROMISE this story will be back up before February. I am also very sorry that I'm DISCONTINUING this story because I know people just HATE when a story is DISCONTINUED. _**

**_-Jade (A very Stressed out Writer)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Let's get something straight here, I'm the good guy, okay? I'm like fucking Batman. I am the Australian hottie with beautiful golden locks that blow in the wind, as the sun sets, and a swarm of girls reach for me as I walk down the red carpet. I am the protagonist. I'm the little guy on the shoulder with the halo and angel wings. I played a little golden harp thingy. But Chad...Chad is the bad guy! He's like the Joker...on Mondays. He's an egotistical, stuck up, selfish, lame, loser, wanna be jock, player, mother fucker, no really he fucked his nother, and he's also a gay fag, girlfriend stealer, though Kuki isn't my girlfriend yet, and just kidding, he didn't fuck his mother...that would be sick. Ew, why did I say that. Ew! Now I can't get rid of the mental image. Damn it, I'm scarred for life!

"What's up, buddy?" Hoagie stops next to my lunch table. I glare up at him for ruining my thoughts, yet then again, I'm thankful. He did get my mind off of Chad fu-. Damn it! -.-

"First of all, I'm not your 'buddy', so don't refer to me as that." I narrow my eyes and glare, but the chubby boy is unaffected. "Second of all, my life is a train wreck." I scowl as images of Chad and Kuki fill my mind.

"Does this train wreck happen to be the work of Kuki?" Hoagie gives a knowing grin. Ya know what?!

"No, you idiot." My anger gets the best of me. "Now fuck off." He chuckles and turns to waddles to his table. I watch him...waddle. I laugh...then scold myself. That was mean...but funny...I'm such a bastard...an awesome bastard.

"In denial..." Hoagie says in a sing-song voice and I bite my lip.

"Hey Gilligan!" I call. He waddle-turns and looks at me. "What are ya eating for lunch?" I ask. He looks down and is confused.

"Uh...a hoagie?" He says.

"Cannibal." I smirk and he blushes red as the entire cafeteria laughs at him...oh yea, I'm a total badass. I smirk as he quickly waddles to his table of losers. I notice Chad walking across the room, and I'm tempted cause a scene. The idiot looks so smug...I wanna wipe the smirk off of his face...with my fist...while wearing those brass knuckles I recieved for my birthday. I barely opened my mouth when Kuki sits down in front of me. And not is it only Kuki...but also my mini fan club.

"Hiya, Wally." Yuki Uza grins and winks. Her black hair was cut up in a short hair style. I think girls call it a Bob or something. A hairstyle...called Bob. So putting these pieces together, Bob must be a gay hair stylist from New York. Why New York? Cause a guy named Bob seems like a kind of guy who would live in New York. (Wally Logic) Yumi wears a bright yellow top...I think it was a cami. Or a tube top...which doesn't make sense. A tube can't comfortably worn as a top, but whatever; the stupid thing hurts my eyes. She also wears a black pair of shorts. Extremely short shorts... Honestly, do girls really think that wearing such inappropriate outfits will catch a guys attention...? Because it won't. But, I...Wallabee Beatles, am an exception. Yuki sees my eyes traveling over her and she grins wider.

"Hey there, cutie." Rachel Mackenzie gives me a small wave and purses her small lips, which are covered in a sweet strawberry scented lip gloss. How do I know this? Well, I can smell the delicious stuff from across the table and her lips are unnaturally shiny. She wears a tight black t-shirt and orange shorts. *cough* Regular length *cough* Her eyes widen and I can see her looking at my mouth...I smirk.

"WALLY! QUIT CHECKING OUT THOSE UGLIES AND LOOK AT ME!" I narrow my eyes as a bead of sweat rolls down my head. I practically force my...cut that. I LITERALLY force myself to look at her, through my slits of eyes. I don't like her. She wearing a raggedy old sweater, very unattractive shorts. *cough* KNEE LENGTH *cough* I smirk as she grins. She probably thinks I'm checking her out...when I'm really praying for a black hole to appear and swallow me whole. I immediately put my stoic mask on and stare at Kuki.

"What?" I say, as coldly as possible. Kuki flinches, but stands her grounds.

"Are you mad at me?" Her soft, sweet, angelic voice flowed from between her perfect, pink, kissable lips. Her wide and innocent violet eyes focus on me. Her pale and creamy skin stretches as her mouth moves...as her mouth moves...OH CRAP! "Wally, are you even listening to me?" I groan and let my head fall into my hands. Kuki scowls and it makes an extremely tiny flaw on her extremely beautiful face. I make a wierd noise, as if I were sick.

"Gah, sorry Kooks. I...I just haven't been feeling well since last night." I say lowly. Kuki looks puzzled, but her friends are the complete 180.

"Eek! Wally, are you okay?!" Yuki tugs on the long part of her hair.

"Ewwww!" Rachel drags the word of disgust. "It's true that I worry for you, Wallybear, but please keep all diseases to yourself!" She shrieked in such a girly, wimpy manner. I inwardly scoffed. Outwardly? I rolled my eyes. Girls are so stupid. It's not like sitting across the table from me would get you sent to the emergency room...as long as I didn't cough.

"NO! WALLY, are you okay?" Fanny shrieked, grabbing the attention of the cafeteria's occupants. I face palmed...drama queens.

"Well that was no reason to ignore my texts, was it?" Kuki's words sent a chill up my spine. She wasn't worried...? At all? Her friends go cray? And she's calm...? What the...

"You're not worried?" I say in disgust, momentarily forgetting that her friends were there. Momentarily forgetting that the entire cafeteria was looking at my table.

"I-I did..." She mumbles. "Last night." She adds. I scowl, so if I had actually died...she would've cried boo hoo for one night...ONE night? And then what? Would she forget me? At that thought, a deep pain swelled in my chest and I couldn't look her in the eye, so I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"Yeah," I mutter. "I guess you DID worry..." I feel every pair of eyes glued to me and I dare myself to say the next few words... "But I guess Chad solved that." I spit and leave the room. I hear gasps as I walk away and I smirk. It probably wasn't the best thing to do at the time, but hey...

...At least I caused the scene with Chad...

* * *

I don't understand Facebook...I mean. The website itself is sorta sexist, don't ya think? It's blue. I mean since the world is a sexist place, I guess it's safe to say that blue is boy color, correct? Negative. For I am a male figure...and I like orange. Hey, how come nothing rhymes with Orange? Door Henge doesn't count!

Oh yea...heh, off topic. Anyway back to Facebook, which I almost never pay attention to, since the whole idea is sorta cruddy. I was just walking home from school when my cell phone beeps. I immediately thought it was a text from Kuki. I knew she was upset about the big drama I caused, so I just ignored it. Yet not even a few seconds it beeped again. And them once more...and so on. It beeped so many times that it sounded like it was actually ringing. Ticked off, I shoved my hand into my jeans pocket and yanked my cell out. The screen lit up. 70 Facebook events...involved with me. Locationed at Cleveland High School, Cleveland Ohio. I raised one of my blonde eyebrows and stared. 70? As I said before...I'm not a jock. I'm not a bully. I'm not POPULAR. I'm Wallabee Beatles, school asshole. I'm not supposed to be mention 70 freaking times...in less than an hour. Like what the crud? It's not like I saved Rachel Mackenzie's cat from a tree...which I've never done...and never will do...in fact, I hate Rachel Mackenzie's cat. That fucker scratched me in 2th grade. And I had done was try to give it a hair cut...with a butcher knife...

Anyway, I open up the stupid app and click the little icon for notifications. I sighed and skimmed a few posts.

Ace: Wallabee Beatles...such a show off...he thinks he's so cool

Rachel Mackenzie: Wallabee Beatles, most hottest bad boy in the school: harassed Kuki Sanban at lunch today. He's so amazing...just going around and breaking hearts...what's your next move Wally? Perhaps...me? ;)

Master Chad: Beatles...you better watch your back, you little shit

Yuki Uza-chan: Ne, Baka! Wally Beatles snapped on my cousin today! Sure he's my boyfriend, but blood is thicker than love!

Fanny Fulbright: I love you Wallabee

I shiver in disgust upon reading Fanny's post, it was there. For the world to see...fuck-my-life. As for the others...Ace could shut his face. At least my parents had the decency to name their child after something Australian rather than a card suit...I mean how many kids do you see running around named Heart? or Club? Or Diamond? Rachel is getting under my skin...in a good way. Hot? Bad? She had me going until she brought up my "Harassment Act". Harassed? I did not harass her. Whether anyone likes it or not...Kuki brought this on herself...with the help of Chad...and my big mouth. I sighed. Moreover, Chad can shut his punk ass mouth, I could bury him alive with the wave of a hand. He was so weak, his muscles were all for show. Yuki...I'm not even going to comment. I close my phone and slip it back into my pocket. Biting back against the chilly wind, I pull my hood up and continue on my way home.

Hn...I wonder why Kuki didn't post anything...

* * *

Once I got home, I remembered why I never wanted to be popular, Too much attention. I went to check my text messages, I was actually hoping for Kuki to text me. I mean, she didn't have a reason to though. I was a total jackass to her today...but I still longed to see a message in my inbox. And that problem was solved in a matter of minutes. For over 132 texts filles my inbox. I scowled...they were worse then paparazzi! Sighing I decided to pass time.

Chad: Beatles, I'm gonna kill you

Ace: Sup?

Fanny: I love you, you stupid boy

Rachel: Hi, Wallybear! 3

Chad: Too scared to reply?

Lindsay: Hey, I saw all the FB posts, are you okay?

Chad: Beatles...

Chad: Beatles!

Yuki: Walla Walla My little Koala...I didn't really mean what I posted on Facebook, it was just for like. And now looking at it, it was pretty stupid...

Fanny: Do you love me back?

Rachel: Wallybear? So I was thinking...

Chad: YOU BETTER NOT BE IGNORING ME!

Ace: Dude, are you busy or something?

Lindsay: Hey, I tried leaving a message. You're voice mail is full

Joey: Mom said to heat up dinner, i'll be home in 10

Chad: Beatles, I'm going to make you're life a living hell

Ace: What? Too cool to speak to me now?

Rachel: Cause I'm rich and all, and you're like the most wanted guy in our school at the moment...so...

Yuki: Hai again, I like left 60 messages on your voice mail...please answer?

Lindsay: I feel like a nuisance, I'll just wait for your call...sorry for sending so many messages

Chad: Don't come to school tomorrow

Ace: ...stuck up bastard...

Fanny: You better love me back...

Yuki: BAKA! How dare you ignore me after hurting my cousin?

Lindsay: So ttyl? kk

Fanny: Don't ignore me, stupid boy!

Rachel: Wanna go out?

I roll my eyes. And that wasn't even all the cruddy messages. See why I can't be considered popular? Popular people can handle this crap. All the notifications and text messages...it's annoying...highly annoying. I realize that Rachel sent another text and my eyes narrow. Cruddy sheila...she has the audacity to ask me out after I just publicly embarrassed one of her closest friends. What kind of sick bi-... I shake my head and sigh. It doesn't seem like Kuki will be texting me anytime soon...

* * *

*beep* *beep* *beep*

My eyes shoot open wide at the noise. Looking around I realize it's night-time. I roll over and bury my face into my pillow. My phone beeps again and I growl in my throat. Who the hell is texting me at.., I look at my cell phone. "2 am?" I stutter, WHO THE HELL IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD TEXT ME AT 2 AM?! I flip the phone open, not caring to check the caller ID. "Okay Chad, you sick fuck, if this is your way of getting back at me, screw off-!"

"Hey pal!" My eyes narrow to slits and I feel like thrusting my fist through the phone, just to hear the sound of my knuckles breaking Hoagie Gilligan's nose. "What's up?" He asks. Frowning, I end the call and lay back down. 2 am? Was he serious? I let my eyes drift back shut and feel myself get tugged closer and closer to the dream world.

* * *

"Wally, wake up." I scowl. I JUST got to sleep, it hadn't been 5 minutes... "Wally...We-We need to talk." I shoot up in my bed and see Kuki sitting at the edge.

"K-Kooks?" I say in disbelief. She doesn't turn to face me, keeping her head low; Chin to chest. "Kuki what are you doing here, what time is is?" I look around, realizing my phone's gone.

"It's morning, very early." Kuki murmurs. "I couldn't sleep, so I..." She trails off, still not looking at me. "Wally, it hurts..." She whispers and My eyes widened, is she...crying? I sit up, snapping out of my sleepy trance and crawl to the end of my bed to peer at her. Her eyes and nose are covered by her long, dark hair. But there are visible tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She is wearing her old green sweater, which she's hardly worn since age 10... "Why would you...say something like that?" She cried. I don't know if it would be right to hug her to my chest, especially after what I said, ESPECIALLY after what I did...so I just sit there, staring with worry splashed all over my face. "I-I-I thought you would think better of me, Wally. I didn't know you saw me as an easy girl!" She cries out. "I thought we we friends, Wally, best friends." She pauses to sniffle a few times. "But...I guess, Chad was right." She whispers.

"About what?" I frown as his name slips off of her beautiful lips. Her breath hitches as a fresh set of tears pour from her eyes.

"I gotta go." She whispers. she stands to her feet and rushes towards my bedroom door. I chase after her, but the door slams after her. Groaning, I slide down to the floor and close my eyes. I really screwed up, didn't I. As I slip into unconsciousness once more, I began to let my mind wander...how did she get it my house?

* * *

My eyes shoot open at the sound of my alarm clock. Damn that annoying contraption to hell. Can a growing *cough* grown *cough* boy, not get some much needed rest? I yawn and sit up. How the hell did I get in my bed? I frown and look at my cell phone, which fucking magically appeared on my bed -.- Just as my eyes run over it, the screen lights up. I immediately pick it up. "Yello?" I ask tiredly.

"Uh...H-Hello?" A obviously timid voice asks softly. "Is Wally there?" I stare into space for a minute. "H-Hello?"

"Sup?" I ask.

"Wally?"

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just dandy," I mutter. "Lindsay, I know you're worried, and I'm happy that someone sees the amount of erm...stress that's currently on my shoulders but I'm sorta busy...ya know, gotta get ready for school." I say, looking around for clothes.

"O-Oh...I guess I'll see you there." She says softly. I nod, though she can't see me.

"Uh huh, buh-bye." I say, quickly ending the call and reaching and orange polo shirt.

* * *

**_YES! This story is NAOW OFFCIALLY back in session. I am terrribly sorry for discontinuing it before. Hehe forgive meh? Erm... I guess that's all I have to say. I update all my stories every tuesday now., okay? Okey dokey. Buh byee! ^-^_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b)_**


End file.
